The end is just the begining
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: bulma goes overboard on a machine she is working on and Vegeta has to get her out of trouble


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END IS JUST THE BEGINNING  
  
  
Hey minna san this is my first fic that i am having readers read now but  
i do have many others just not on the net but if you like it i might just finish it  
just so you know Bulma and Vegeta and one of my fav couples *blush* and i really hope  
you enjoy this fic thanxs again.  
Gohanzgirl  
  
  
"Bring it down lower. Thats it come on." Bulma sighed she had been working on this   
project for over twenty four hours. With only the voice command bots for help. which in any  
case they were no real help to her. Yeah they moved the heavy stuff but they were always   
messing up, then she would have more work to do.   
  
she really didnt want to be doing this right now. Bulma had no real enthusiasm for  
this project it was boreing her out of her mind. "what the hell was dad thinking when he made  
me start this, its stupid..this isnt fair." Her hands were moving mechanicly over the   
inside wiring, fealing out ware every single wire connects to with out fail. The object of her  
now uprising regret and anger was a very large round shaped sort of generator nothing very  
interesting about it, to her. Simple yet involved alot of wires and alot of paitents for it   
didnt want to work. she was tired and her hand had slipped a couple times, the machine was   
really starting to agitate her every time she turned the danm thing on it would short surcit  
and she didnt now why she pulled it apart twice allready.  
  
"There I think that should do it." Bulma slammed the pannel shut and put her tools on   
her belt. with one she hand held computer like remote she enterd the start command. The   
machined came to life and started humming "Yeah great." she sighed now ready to go to bed.   
The generator then started to make a weird noise that made her look up. It started to glow   
smoke and shake with the electricity in it. " Oh Shit!?" she managed to gasp before the machine  
blew up, sending an electrical shock wave through her and the walls .   
  
The lights in the Capsule Corps home flickerd and shut off and the ground shook  
with the explosion. The gravity room shook and then shut down where Vegeta had been training.   
Vegeta cursed and left to see what was going on. Trunks came flying down the stairs straight   
into Vegeta. Vegeta cursed again as his son clamped his little arms around his leg terrified   
at the loss of lights and the explosion. He ignored the boy on his leg and made his way into   
the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Breifs were.   
  
"What the hell happend?" his voice urgent at the loss of the gravity room. trying to  
unconsiously kick the kid off his leg.  
  
"we dont know Vegeta we thought it was the gravity room blowing up again." Mr. Breifs  
answered the angry saiyjen Prince.  
  
"Well it wasnt the gravity room and the gravity room turned off because of that explosion  
now what the hell else could blow up in this danm place?" Vegeta was getting more agitated   
not only had his gravity machine turned off but the danm kid wouldnt let go of his leg. "Brat   
get off my leg now." Trunks only whimpered in return, and then slowly let go of his fathers leg.  
  
"Well the only other place that could have made this much damage is Bulmas lab." it took  
Vegeta a few seconds to really register what Mr. Briefs had just said.   
  
"BULMA!!" He took off towerd her lab at a speed that would have split a human in half.  
in super sayjen form he landed at her lab and pulled the door from its hinges, jumping inside.  
The room was total disaster where the generator sat there was like a whole and most of the room   
looked like a hurricane had hit. computers were in ruin and their were sparks flying everywhere.  
Vegeta couldnt see her any where. "BULMA." he had to calm himself down and look for her ki. as   
he did he felt a twing of ki to his right he turned and saw her under neath some rubble.  
'no please kami let her be all right' He ran up to her and pulled the debri off of her.  
she had a large gash on her for head that was bleeding continuesly and her arm was at an odd   
angel. he was sure there were probabley more wounds but he had to get her out of their the   
place didnt look very sturdy.   
  
He Gently lifted her into his arms carfull of her broken arm and pulled her to him as he  
stood and flew out of the room. Heading striaght for the med bay were their was a regeneration   
tank, that shed had finished about two months ago and had showed him how to use.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
